


Charles and Erik adopt wee!Jean Grey

by Sascha (greenet)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenet/pseuds/Sascha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles and Erik adopt wee!Jean Grey

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on [Xmen-firstkink](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=257933#t257933) meme on livejournal.

"Jean, put that back where it came from!" Charles shouted, eyeing the bug Jean was floating in the air. She was regarding it curiously, but Charles vividly remembered the last time she'd found a bug interesting. He'd washed his shirt twice and he was still sure there were larvae all over it.

Jean dropped it obediently, turning her face up to beam at him. "Hi! Hihi!"

"Hi," Charles sighed. He held his arms out for her, and she scrambled up into his lap. "Where's Erik?"

She sent him the image of Hank and Alex rolling on the grass with Erik glowering above them. At two years old, she had more control over her telekinesis than her telepathy, but Charles suspected that she was going to be a very strong telepath when she grew up. This was why he'd come for her.

"And he just left you here?"

Jean blinked at him.

"Of course he did." Charles shook his head resignedly. Jean hugged him and babbled happily, showing him her day so far at the same time. Erik worried that she wouldn't bother to learn how to speak if they responded to her thoughts too much, but Charles pointed out that he spoke very well, thank you.

Charles had thought he'd be the worried, big picture parent. Instead he found himself contemplating babyfood and kissing it better, while Erik tried to decide if taking over the world would make it safer or not for Jean to grow up.

"On the one hand," Erik had said earnestly, looking up from the chess game. "Obviously she would be, but on the other, I'd be drawing a lot of attention to us, and there are always unhappy elements who are willing to do anything. I should know."

"...Maybe you should think about it some more," Charles suggested. "Also, check."

"Hm," said Erik, and started throwing pawns at the problem.


End file.
